


Sleepless

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [4]
Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Leja's genderfluid and uses multiple pronouns but are refered to as he throughout this fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 4-SleeplessShip: Pelle x Leja





	Sleepless

It’s mostly silent. The only sounds being the occasional cries of the baby above, and the sounds of the others sleeping in the building. It seems like Pelle himself is the only one unable to actually get any rest, staring up at the ceiling, counting and recounting the wooden boards as if it will help but his mind at ease enough to fall asleep. 

He can’t sleep. 

He’s too worried to sleep. 

Worried, and guilty. 

Guilty because he hadn’t even noticed the absence, at least not until someone had brought it to his attention. He had been pulled aside and asked very simply, “Have you seen Leja?” And that’s when it hit him that no, even on the trip back with it’s many stops, Pelle had not once run into Leja. 

He had been so excited about returning to the Harga that he hadn’t stopped to wonder where Leja actually was. It doesn’t occur to him that maybe Leja hadn’t returned on purpose, that he had chosen to stay behind in Australia, refusing to return. No, that couldn’t be the case. Something must have happened. 

And he was a bad partner (although they were not technically together yet, they would be, they had approval) for not realizing sooner that he hadn’t returned. 

They had kept in contact through both of their times away. Letters, texts, and calls. Pelle had noticed the way Leja’s correspondence had slowed. First the letters had completely stopped, then it took days for him to respond to a single text, and eventually it developed to where Leja would only talk to Pelle on the phone, and even then sometimes he just wouldn’t answer. 

Pelle takes out his phone, going through to their last text conversation. It’s from three days before he was planning to return. Looking back it’s easy now to see that something is wrong, especially in the way all of Pelle’s enthusiastic texts or questions into how Leja is doing are met with only one word responses. It’s so easy to miss that things are wrong through text, it’s one of the main reasons that Pelle prefers to speak on the phone, although with the timezones it was hard enough to do so, and then he had to worry about whether or not Leja would even answer. 

The last text he’d sent, a simple ‘I love you’, was left on read. 

He puts the cellphone away, arm going up to shield his eyes.

Once the festival is over Pelle will go himself to take Leja home. Whatever it is that’s bothering his beloved, Pelle knows they can work out together, everything will be fine in time. 


End file.
